


You Make Me

by eternallydaehwi (orphan_account)



Category: MXM (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Jihoon, M/M, journalist daehwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallydaehwi
Summary: Daehwi is a very determined journalist so when his boss assigned him a task that everyone found difficult, he accepted it in a heartbeat because saying no is not found in Lee Daehwi’s dictionary.Even if that is to interview the mysterious and secretive young CEO of the Park Industries, Park Jihoon.





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Some facts you should know:  
> \- I don't know much about the world of journalists and reporters so please forgive me  
> \- I didn't have a beta to check on this so please forgive me again  
> \- this is surprising and out of the blue but winkhwi really never lets me rest lmao i hope you guys will like this even though it's just the first chapter hehe  
> \- I’ll try to update as much as i can but updates would probably be every week

* * *

 

 

Daehwi prefers working on his articles at home but his company requires a certain amount of attendance and he’s used all of his absences already so he had no choice but to actually grace the office with his presence today.

Fridays and Mondays mean meeting deadlines allotted by the boss, it’s Friday today which is why Daehwi’s been furiously typing at his laptop for four hours now, refusing to let even the tiniest sound and the lightest touch distract him from what he’s working on. So when he felt an ominous but very familiar presence near him, he pointedly chose to ignore it until that presence couldn’t take it anymore and just had to get Daehwi’s attention.

“Hey, Midget.”

A hand loudly banged on Daehwi’s desk, making his hands jump from his laptop. “Donghyun hyung wants to see you in his office.”

Daehwi sighed tiredly, repeatedly cursing Woojin in his head for the ugly nickname that developed over time. “Right now?” He flicked Woojin’s hand resting comfortably on his desk, face scrunching in disgust. “I have to finish this article, though. He wants this on his table by the end of the day.”

Woojin belongs to the photography department but he likes going to field reports, he just really can’t sit still for a moment, so he begged Donghyun to assign him to a journalist and he and Daehwi have been a duo ever since. He takes the photos and does the layouts as well for Daehwi’s articles.

“He said it’ll just be quick. I think it’s about our new assignment.” Woojin handed over a coffee and Daehwi’s internal urge to strangle him lessened by a bit. “I heard it’s on a different level, this time.”

Donghyun likes giving Daehwi the difficult tasks –infuriating people to deal with, hot-tempered ones that will blow up anytime, foul-mouthed and fake, you name it. He gives them to Daehwi because Daehwi never backs down and really knows how to handle worst situations the best. Although Daehwi also spends an ample amount of time trying to stop Woojin from hurling random people out of the window on the job, too. He should really get a pay raise.

“Alright, I’m going right now.” Daehwi looked for his coat, rubbing his tired eyes in the process. He only had three hours of sleep last night. “Have you finished the photos from the last report? I’ll send you the article in like an hour or so.”

“ ‘Course, I did.” Woojin leaned in to ruffle Daehwi’s unkempt and unwashed hair, “Not to worry about a thing, midget.”

Daehwi stood up from his chair and pushed Woojin’s grabby hands away, making the older laugh. He made his way to Donghyun’s office, tuning out Woojin’s annoyingly high-pitched chortles.

It’s when Daehwi brought the cup to his lips and saw what was written on it that he wished Woojin would choke on his breath or whatever.

_Midget._

 

 

 

Maybe it’s because he actually helped Donghyun design the place but Daehwi had always admired Donghyun’s office for its minimalism and for how spacious it is. His boss asked for Daehwi’s help during his two year mark on his job when Donghyun suddenly wanted to renovate his office. Daehwi, being the eager person who loves helping out people that he is, gladly accepted the task. Donghyun seemed extremely pleased with it so Daehwi was glad it turned out well.

 

“You called for me?” Daehwi walked in after knocking and receiving a soft hum from his boss.

Donghyun looked up briefly from the papers he’s browsing, “Yes, take a seat.”

Daehwi did as he’s told, sitting on one of the black chairs placed in front of Donghyun’s open writing desk. “Should I be nervous? Woojin kind of told me about something being different this time around.”

Donghyun laughed, pushing his silver glasses atop of his nose. “You always believe what Woojin tells you.”

“Of course,” Daehwi scoffed. “Woojin never lies to me.”

“You’re one of the best duos I created, that, I can’t lie.” Donghyun leaned on his chair. “Maybe Woojin predicted that and begged me to assign him to you.”

Daehwi entered Brand New Perfección a year before Woojin did. Funny how their fates intertwined because Daehwi just passed by Woojin’s interview before and told Donghyun to hire him when he had a glimpse of Woojin’s portfolio. Donghyun, who trusts Daehwi’s instincts, did what he recommended.

Daehwi and Woojin didn’t get along for the first few months of being colleagues. They found no common ground and always bicker every time they see each other, they still do, anyway. But Woojin has been known for having a thirst for passion and the need to explore so when he realized that Daehwi always gets the most interesting assignments, he went down on his knees just to get partnered with him. Donghyun was surprised to see that but after evaluating the two’s characteristics he decided to bet on them. Indeed, it was a great bet because the duo never failed anything given to them. They aced them.

“You know how we’ve been trying to reach Park Jihoon for ages, right?” Donghyun started, putting his hands together.

Daehwi nods, “Yeah, did the team succeed this time around?”

Park Jihoon is the subject BNP really wanted to have an exclusive scoop with for months already. He’s the youngest CEO in the nation, known for his rags to riches story. He isn’t just recognized for that, though. Park Jihoon also has people wrapped around his finger with his mysterious charm that seems to make everyone around him fall for him. Daehwi doesn’t know what people see in him, though. Yes, he’s handsome but he’s not exactly Daehwi’s type. Well, he’s not one to judge. Everyone has their own preferences.

“No.” Daehwi isn’t surprised. Park Jihoon seems to like people chasing for him. Donghyun sighed, “Youngmin told me to drop it but you and I both know I don’t like dropping possible opportunities.”

Youngmin is Donghyun’s neurosurgeon husband. Daehwi knows him because he practically lives at Donghyun’s office, he drops by whenever he has some time to spare. He also fetches Donghyun when work ends. He's such a free man for his husband when his work environment should be demanding. Woojin’s also very fond of him and vice versa. Daehwi likes to think that Youngmin is the calm to Donghyun’s stormy and fiery persona. He thinks it’s beautiful.

“Why don’t you?” Daehwi understands what Donghyun wants but he’s never liked Park Jihoon either, which is why he never considered being tasked to interview him. “Youngmin’s right. Park Jihoon may not be worth it.”

“You really think that?” Donghyun raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

“Fine. Having a scoop on Park Jihoon may put BNP above our competitors,” No other magazine or news platform had ever accomplished a story about the young CEO. All the world knows about him is his how he turned his poor self into the youngest billionaire, “but he seems to hate cameras and reporters. He flees and ignores them.”

 Donghyun flashed him a queer grin and Daehwi can read his expression like a clear book, “Which is why I assigned the perfect journalist who can catch him.”

Daehwi paled, “No.”

“It was only ever you, Daehwi.” Donghyun clapped his hands and Daehwi wanted to smash his head on his stupid smooth writing desk. “Accept and embrace your talents.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Is this interesting enough for you?”

Woojin dropped his feet which are propped on his table, looking at a much frazzled Lee Daehwi in front of him. He took out the lollipop from his mouth and looked at the photo Daehwi so generously slapped on his table.

“Park Jihoon?”

Daehwi let out a large sigh, settling himself on Woojin’s bean bag chair. He doesn’t get why Woojin placed beanbags instead of actual chairs, but Woojin had always made childish choices so that isn’t surprising anymore. “The team failed in getting Park Jihoon, so we have to find ways to persuade him or something.”

Woojin threw him a bag of chips, “I say we intercept him and carry him here!”

Daehwi rolled his eyes at his best friend, “We are not doing that, Woojin. He’s powerful. Do you want to end up in court for harassment?”

Woojin frowned, not liking Daehwi’s wise decision. “What do we do then, smarty pants?”

“I read somewhere that Park Jihoon doesn’t like carrying so many guards around,” Daehwi took out his notepad from his pocket. “We are going to follow him.”

“The previous team already had his daily schedule so that won’t be so hard, then.” Woojin leaned in to look at what Daehwi’s been writing. “We wait for him to be alone?”

Daehwi nodded. At least the two of them won’t start from scratch. The previous team assigned to Park Jihoon finally obtained his daily schedule, that is, exclusive of his meetings, and they can just ask them for it. “We’ll see how that goes but for now, we have to find him.”

Woojin stood up in excitement, “Alright! Operation catching Park Jihoon is a go go!”

Daehwi put his hand in his head, groaning at his partner’s childish behavior. He can’t believe he’d be dealing with this for as long as he works here.

 


	2. The Encounter

“Woojin, how many times do I have to tell you that we don’t need to wear masks?”

 

Daehwi glared at his best friend who kept on looking sideways like a fugitive running for his life. It took him about an hour to persuade Woojin not to bring his camera and to not wear an all-black outfit, like he usually does.

“What if he recognizes us?” Woojin sat up to dust the back of his pants, before kneeling down behind a bush and pulling Daehwi with him. Daehwi being weak compared to his partner who works out, got pulled instantly.

“How in the world would he recognize us?” Daehwi stated, staring at Woojin incredulously. “He doesn’t even know us for god’s sake.”

Woojin pulled his mask down, “You never know, we’re actually quite popular!”

“Stop being crazy,” Daehwi completely took off Woojin’s mask, ignoring his wails, and put it in his back pocket. “Park Jihoon is the popular one. Not us.”

 

 

“When will his guards leave him alone? I thought he doesn't like having guards around him?”

 

Honestly, if Daehwi would look at themselves right now he wouldn’t have agreed to Donghyun’s idea in the first place. They look like stalkers following their idol around. They’ve been tailing Park Jihoon since seven in the morning, where his schedule started at a private gym. Woojin initially said he works out there but when it backfired he tried bribing the clerk and it only resulted to them being kicked out and waiting outside for two hours. They also stayed for six hours at a café opposite of Park Jihoon’s company building, Daehwi not being able to stop himself from drinking three cups of coffee and Woojin inhaling strawberry milkshakes.

Now, they’re outside of another huge building where Park Jihoon lives. It took them an hour to get there, Daehwi was almost sure Park Jihoon himself knows they’ve been following him and tried confusing them.

 

“This is such a waste of my talent, my camera should have–”

Daehwi kicked Woojin in the shin to stop him from talking more, “Shut up, look!”

They turned their eyes to Park Jihoon who was standing a few feet away from them, surrounded by his guards. He whispered something to the head guard and walked to the entrance of the building. Daehwi swears he turned to their direction for a split second but it’s impossible.

“What are we going to do?” Daehwi saw Park Jihoon’s back disappearing from his view. “We have to go in there.”

“Should we wait more?” Woojin asked as they both walk towards the building entrance. “Do you think he’s going to come out?”

“Woojin, we’ve been waiting for hours!” Daehwi complained, putting his hands on his hips. “My feet hurt so much.”

Daehwi looked at the glass doors, only accessible through a finger print –Park Jihoon’s. The young CEO owns the entire building when the only one who lives in it is him. Daehwi wonders how he copes with being alone.

 

“You know what? We should gang up on him as soon as he leaves those doors. That way he won’t –What the fuck? Ow! Hey!”

Daehwi stopped analyzing the entrance and looked at Woojin’s way, wondering what had gotten his best friend into a frenzy.

Woojin got himself trapped in a chokehold.

By Park Jihoon himself.

 

 

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

Park Jihoon surprisingly looks calm for a man who’s choking someone. He’s barely breaking a sweat, keeping his eyes trained on Daehwi’s surprised ones.

Woojin, on the other hand, kept trying to wriggle himself free which is not doing any good but tiring himself just even more, “Daehwi, help me! Is he going to kill me? He’s going to kill me, right? Oh my god is this how am I going to die? Please I still haven’t gone to Hawaii–”

“Woojin, shut up!” Daehwi shouted, making Woojin whine and protest, punching the air because Park Jihoon keeps on dodging it effortlessly. He licked his now drying lips, “Can you please let him go first?”

All Daehwi got in return was a raised eyebrow. Park Jihoon really is so hard to deal with. He sighed, and pleaded more. “Please. He’s going to exhaust himself moving around like that and he’s going to faint. Trust me, it’s not pretty.”

Park Jihoon seemed to consider that because he broke his eye contact with Daehwi for a moment to look at Woojin who was breathing heavily and nodding profusely in agreement. Deciding it wasn't worth of his energy and time, he rolled his eyes and finally let go of Woojin, dropping him so fast, Woojin had to scramble up to his feet.

Daehwi groaned when Woojin leaned his weight on him, “Where did those months of working out go?”

“I panicked okay!” Woojin whispered, “He appeared out of nowhere!”

Daehwi took out his handkerchief and threw it onto Woojin’s dripping face, scrunching his face in disgust from how it absorbed the sweat.

 

“So, what do you want from me?”

 

Park Jihoon had both of his hands tucked in his side pockets, looking very intimidating. “I know you’ve been following me since early morning.”

“How did he know that?” Woojin’s eyes turned into circles, “We’ve been so inconspicuous!”

Daehwi knew the glance a while ago wasn’t a mistake, then. Park Jihoon did know he’s being followed. Damn, he should have never underestimated him in the first place. He wasn’t ranked number one for nothing.

“So?” Park Jihoon tapped at his wristwatch, “I’m a busy person so speak up. I’m not asking again.”

Daehwi heard Woojin gulp from his side, his best friend immediately latching his clammy hands on his arm.

“You probably don’t know us but we’re from Brand New Perfección,” Daehwi started carefully. “Does that ring a bell?”

Park Jihoon’s face twitched, “The duo I declined last week were from there too. I declined them for a reason, why did your boss send another?”

“We plan on doing a five-page scoop about you and you might be even put on the front cover if you’re lucky. Why decline?”

Woojin’s grip on Daehwi’s arm tightened and Daehwi could feel him staring at him crazily but Daehwi wouldn’t budge and kept his gaze on Park Jihoon. That wasn’t exactly what he and Donghyun agreed on but Donghyun should be lenient to bending the rules a bit for the work Daehwi’s doing for him.

“I don’t do interviews, you should know that by now.” Park Jihoon answered curtly. “What makes you different?”

Daehwi’s bold front decided to take the leap, “Why don’t you find out?”

“Do you,” Park Jihoon stared at Daehwi hardly, as if willing to put some things together in his head. “not know me?”

“Of course, I know you.” Daehwi rolled his eyed as Park Jihoon’s eyebrows shot up. “You’re Park Jihoon. Everyone knows you.”

Daehwi thinks Park Jihoon failed to get something he wanted because he looked slightly dejected but maybe that’s only Daehwi’s mind playing tricks on him. He did drink three cups of coffee today.

“Hmmm, interesting.” Park Jihoon must have trained to win at not breaking eye contact from the way he isn’t blinking, “Meet me at my office tomorrow at nine in the morning, my secretary will let you in.”

Daehwi can’t believe his ears. He didn’t think it would be this easy to persuade a Park Jihoon, “You’re agreeing?”

“No, we’re going to talk about it.” Park Jihoon looked at his wristwatch again, “Don’t be late or it’s over.” He turned to Woojin’s direction, “Don’t bring him.”

 

 

 

“Come on, Daehwi !” Woojin whined, giving Daehwi his best sad face that he can muster. “I have to go with you tomorrow. I want to see where Park Jihoon works! Why can’t I come? We’ve always been a duo, why are you abandoning me?”

Daehwi rubbed his temples. He really doesn’t have enough energy to deal with this everyday. “Nothing’s even final yet, Wooj. You’re simply not coming there because we’re still going to talk about the whole thing. I honestly think it’s great that you’re not coming. Who knows what you’d do to piss him off?”

One way or another, Woojin always had a way of causing chaos or pissing the people they’re with off. He’d either say something offensive he didn’t know was, or he’d break some antique or high priced things. Maybe Park Jihoon really is good at reading people.

“I promise I’ll behave.” Woojin pleaded, “I’ll treat you to lunch for a lifetime!”

“That’s not even realistic,” Daehwi scoffed. “Don’t push it and I swear if he agrees I’ll ask him to make you come for the interviews.”

Woojin was ready to protest again but he thought about it for a bit before sighing and nodding his head in agreement.

Daehwi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Park Jihoon better agree or Daehwi’s going to lose all of his hair before he even turns 60.


End file.
